Spirit Girl
by Krystaline Death
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what Lissa was feeling during Shadow Kiss? This, is her point of view
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Characters and such don't belong to me… yadda yadda. This is my first full length story, reviews MUCH appreciated… And I'm sorry if someone else already did something like this…**

**And WOAH. There aren't many fanfictions for VA –crycry- But on my first story, which was only one chapter, really SUCKED, and I already had two reviews-BOTH POSITIVE AND ASKING FOR MORE!  
So, I'm writing this, which is, in a way, a continuation of Strigoi… But at the same time not.**

My heart beat is pulsing in my ears, almost drowning out Christian's soft voice, as he whispers he loves me.

"I love you too," I murmur back, my eyes fluttering closed as slowly, he wraps his arms around me. I feel my shoulders slump, and my body go languid in his arms. I open my eyes to peer up at his face, but instead I turn and gaze around the room that has given me the most precious of memories. This room is eternally burned into my mind, the room that when I feel the shadows start to linger in the back of my mind, I draw up. And I'm always here, in a gown of flowing white, a circlet of flowers threading through the pale locks of my hair, and Christian is here with me, always holding me, whispering that he loves me.

This room, is one of the rooms that keeps me sane. It's truly beautiful, especially now as day light flits through the curtains that we try to keep drawn shut, just barely illuminating my jacket on the floor, though I still have my nightgown on. But even if the light was gone, I'd still be able to see, of course thanks to Moroi capabilities… But because of the atmosphere, Christian has set up. Candles, formed in a circle, their scents a mixture of spicy cinnamon and tender vanilla gently assaulting my nose, surround us, thick stocky things, their flames dancing tenderly against the wick, a pattern-red, white, red, white, and so on. The boxes are pushed far back against the wall, and spread out on the ground, are two blankets-my own light blue one, made from soft silk, and Christian's black and white striped comforter. Two glasses of wine remain at our feet, as slowly I lay down next to Christian, his arm snaking around my waist as I rest my head on his shoulder for a moment. One of his hands find mine, linking together, in a gesture so familiar to us… It's second nature.

But not as much second nature, as the feel of his lips brushed so lovingly against mine.

Christian gently cups my chin in his hand, guiding my face to his, as I lift my arms above my head, brushing against the wooden floor boards that our two blankets haven't covered. I brush my nose against his, before kissing his neck lightly. This boy… He's, again, one of the reasons why I kept on my medications, despite how badly I wanted to smash the bottles against the wall. I so badly wanted to feel that pure and utter bliss, which comes the closest to rivaling the events that Christian and I often perform in this very room together, though in two completely different ways. But I weaned myself off those drugs. And now… I have my magic back.

"Liss?" Christian whispers, as suddenly his hands are on my hips, and he's shifting me so that I'm curled tighter against his side, his thumb barely grazing under my shirt. We'd decided that, tonight we'd skip out on the… Activities. Tomorrow, we'd both be getting our guardians. Or, our pretend guardians, for the practice experience. We-no, Christian would, I already knew I'd get Rose-wouldn't want to be crabby, from a night without sleep, and make the field experience even harder on the dhampir. But that still didn't mean we had to spend the night apart…

"Liss," Christian repeats, as I turn my head towards him and he smiles cockily. "You're eyes…" as if to emphasize his point, he very gently glides the pad of his thumb against the hallow of my eye, "They're distant."

I smile, and link my arms around his neck. "I'm thinking about tomorrow."

His smile turns cocky, "Night, or day?"

I can't help but smack his chest ever so gently. "Day."

Christian sits up, reaching for his glass of wine, and bringing it to his lips, using the other hand to take mine and help me up, then hand mine. I sip it lightly, it's a special bottle, not as bitter as normal-I like that. For a moment, I wonder if we're damned to hell for this, constantly making love in a church attic, and drinking even though it's hardly a glass, and even that's only once in a while, to add an atmosphere. "I was wondering what the field experience is going to be like… It's not just for the guardians-to-be."

"Well, the dhampirs will do fine. I just hope I don't get a brat." Christian shrugged and sipped again, more accustomed to the tastes of the wine than I.

"Well… I just wonder what it will be like, when we leave the Academy-who you'll get, and if they'll even be any good. I don't want you in danger"

"You know that Rose would be good enough to do most of the guardian duties for both of us. And you get Belikov, whenever I'm with you-"

"Which will be a lot," I confirm, and then pause, "And did you just give Rose a compliment?"

"Yes, which will be a lot… And don't tell Rose," he smiled and winked, knowing how I was afraid that college would let us see less of each other, "But whenever I'm with you, I'd be perfectly safe."

"They don't like you… Despite how hard they try, or claim, lots of people in authority are biased. They wouldn't give you anyone too good…" I whisper, on the verge of tears and barely keeping them from falling. I wasn't ignorant, I knew what people thought of Christian, though only I knew how amazing he truly was.

Christian smiled. "I can defend myself too Lissa." As if to prove a point, the flames of the candles surrounding us intensified, and even began to swirl slightly.

"I know that… I just worry."

Slowly, Christian moves closer, taking my hand and shifting me, pulling me into his lap so that my back is pressed against his chest. His head dips down, resting on my shoulder, while his arms wrap warmly around my waist. He knows just how to comfort me… "You're afraid, aren't you?"

Despite my reluctance to admit it, I do, because it's Christian. "Yes. I know I have Rose, and Dimitri, and that I'll be protected as best as they can offer, but I still worry, ever since…" my throat clogs, and I sigh, running a hand through my hair. Despite Christian's reassurances, I have a hard time talking about the incident a month ago-and I wasn't even there, though some part of me wishes I was so that I could have helped, maybe healed someone.

"Ever since Spokane." Christian finishes for me, and I find myself smiling because he knows exactly what I mean.

I nod, and despite wanting to stay awake, I lightly yawn. "Yeah. They have humans to break wards..."

Christian lays down, still having me in his arms. His hands are running through my hair, an attempt to soothe my illegitimate fears. Slowly, they ease to the back of my mind… And as if an attempt to make those fears just evaporate, Christian shifts and leans slightly above me, pressing his lips to mine, nibbling slightly on my lower lip. One of his hands is in my hair, cradling the back of my head as we kiss, warmth that the wine couldn't even compare to curling in my stomach. This is the type of kiss that Christian only gives me in private, the kind that has my toes curling, the kind that has me tracing my lips with my finger, somehow still tingling, even though it's hours later. It's the gentlest, sweetest, most passionate and love filled thing I've ever experienced. And it makes all my fears seem meek, and just disappear from thought.

Slowly, Christian pulls back, smiling lightly, his eyes clouded as I realize he's getting sleepy as well. He reaches behind me, to grab the alarm that we set, to go off two hours before classes, so that we can sleep here at least for a bit, comfortable in sacred ground and safe in each other's arms. "Sleep now Lissa." He murmurs, as I roll onto my back and start to relax.

I glance at him, and smile as he leans over and begins to blow out the candles that surround us, my eyes growing heavy-I was unaware I was this tired, with his kisses keeping me awake. But, I'm asleep, before he blows out the last candle.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is going… a little slow. Don't know why. Just is. Sorry. D=**

**________________________________________________________________________**

I'm so anxious, it's like I can't even breathe. The clock, as the hand begins its slow ascent into another minute, can't seem to move fast enough. I'm sitting on the edge of my seat, my lip firmly snagged between my teeth, and I'm probably annoying everyone around me, I'm tapping my pencil so fast. Beside me, Christian chuckles, and shakes his head at my reaction.

After this period, we get to go meet our 'guardians'. Six weeks, of relaxing with Rose, almost twenty-four seven? It's got me excited. And I'll get to see how she reacts, to situations. Unlike Christian, I haven't got to see her fight, something that I can't help but be jealous of. My boyfriend and best friend pretend to hate each other, and yet he's seen her fight, when I haven't. Casting a glance at him, I want to voice my opinion, in a tease, but somehow I think he just knows. Or pretends to, at least.

Glancing down at the essay on my desk, that I finished long ago, I wonder how the novices must be feeling. If I'm excited, and sitting on the edge of my seat, and I already know who I'm going to get, how are THEY feeling? For a moment, I wish that I could slip into Rose's head, to watch everyone and see how they're reacting to this. She'll probably be the most relaxed one of them all, just smiling smugly in the bleachers, at all the other dhampirs. That's my Rose, after all.

Christian reaches over, and pokes me in the side, taking advantage of my distraction and the teachers. I let out a small little 'eep!' that escapes the teacher's ears, though some of my classmates turn around to glare at me. I mouth the word 'sorry' at them, and they simply turn around. Then, I cast a glare at Christian, shaking my finger in a 'no-no' sign.

I can't help but stare at Christian. He's so perfect, so amazing. His hair is tousled just right, and his eyes… They're just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He doesn't deserve to be with me, he'd deserve a Moroi, or even a dhampir, who was stunning, someone who wasn't flat like me. In fact, I could almost picture him with Rose… Almost. Their personalities would be a war, they'd always bicker… The thought of that made me smile, and I had to raise a hand to my mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Miss Dragomir? Care to share your essay with the class?" The teacher's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and for a moment, all I can do is tilt my head to the side. Essay…?

I glance over at Christian, and he points to the paper on my desk. "Oh… I think I'd rather not, Sir." I murmur, folding my hands over the piece of paper. Between my index and middle finger, I have my pencil again, and I'm shifting back and forth, unable to still myself right now, out of my excitement.

The teacher looks down his nose at me, striding over to my desk. He goes to snatch the essay, up off of my desk, but the bell rings. Immediately, I grab my books in one arm, and Christian's arm with the other, dragging him from the classroom. We all flock, in one big group, out onto the quad, whispers about who got who, some dhampirs already meeting up with their Moroi.

Christian's laughing at me, at how I'm rushing to find Rose. He wraps his arm around my waist, placing a kiss on my temple. "Don't be in such a rush." He comments, "She'll catch up. Let's see who everyone else got."

And for a moment, I do. I'm talking to Camille, who says that she got Ryan, when suddenly I hear the start of rumors.

"…She threw a fit!"

"I hear she punched Alberta in the face."

"She said she'll make them pay."

For a moment, my mind traces to Rose, the only one on campus who would have a temper remotely like that. But then I have to smile to myself, that's nonsense. Rose wouldn't be angry; she'd be excited about these six weeks, probably more than I am. It'd be a chance for her to show off her skills, and relax with me at the same time.

Christian's face, however, isn't as sure as I feel. I bump my elbow against his, "What's wrong?" I ask.

But we get interrupted by Eddie. He walks over to us, a shy smile on his face. I figured that Eddie had probably been assigned to Christian. I thought that was good, he had been keeping mainly to himself since Spokane. Mason WAS his best friend, I understood that, and I was actually glad, that now, maybe we could help Eddie.

"Hey, Liss." Eddie says, though his smile is shy. He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, casting his eyes downwards, as if he's regretful. I smile at him.

"Hey Eddie. Who'd you get assigned to?" Christian says, trying to make small talk.

Eddie blushes, once again rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay, I'm not THAT bad." Christian chuckles. "It won't be too bad, I promise."

"I didn't get you Christian… I got Lissa."

For a moment, all I can do is stare. "Then… Then who did Rose get?"

"Christian."

And for some reason, that makes me laugh. I can't help it. Christian and Rose stuck together… That's just way too good.

Christian fixes me with a glare. "That is SO not fair." He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

I smile at Eddie. "Don't worry Eddie, it'll be okay. We'll have fun, trying to keep Christian and Rose from killing each other anyways." I giggle again.

Christian huffs a sigh, "Alright, let's go to the cafeteria."

I tug on his hand, and he looks down at me, "Hold on Eddie." I lean up on my tip-toes, linking mine and Christian's fingers together, and press a kiss to his lips, before pulling back and smiling, "Be nice to Rose… Please?"

Christian smirks, "We'll see." He takes my hand again, aware that we're being glared at by the teachers. "Let's go fetch my guardian…" he grumbles, and with Eddie at my other side, we go to the cafeteria…

Oh, Rose is going to be happy about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is REALLLLY hard to do, because I'm not sure if I should go completely crazy and make it a work of my own, which would so totally piss some people off, OR just stick with what the book told us what happens with Lissa… =/**

**Review your opinions please…**

**Oh, and once again things in **_**ITALICS **_**are taken directly from the book, because it's direct interactions, that Rose's POV gave us direct quotes from and stuff. =3**

**DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! **

**But man, that'd be cool.**

**Oh, I just noticed, I have an error in my first chapter, though I'm not quite sure how to go back and fix it… I had thought that Lissa was already off her meds, so that's my mistake. Sorries. I'm reading LOTS of books at once, and I kinda only crack Shadow Kiss back open, for when I'm doing this.**

I could almost hear Rose's grumblings from a mile away-though, it was my imagination. I truly could picture her, with crystal clarity, trudging across the campus, her arms folded over her chest, face harsh with a grim disposition, glaring at anyone who dares to look at her.

But then she truly is trudging into the room, looking slightly angrier than I had imagined she would be. Truly, it isn't that bad-it isn't as if we she would be assigned to anyone other than me, when we actually got out of here. But none the less, I find myself smiling.

"_Oh, look at your face. It's true, isn't it? You really are assigned to Christian." I ask, leaning forward on my hands, my hair falling slightly over my shoulder, though I toss it back over my shoulder. I can't help but smile a little wider, as she glares. "Would it kill you to be a_ little_ less miserable? I mean, he's my boyfriend, after all. I hang out with him all the time. It's not that bad."_

_Rose slumps down into a chair, immediately slouching, and looking as if she'd rip the head off of anyone who dares touch her-and possibly even drink their blood too, like a medieval vampire. "You have the patience of a saint," she retorts, "And besides, you don't have to hang out with him 24/7"_

"_Neither will you. It's only 24/6"_

"_Same difference. It might as well be 24/10."_

_I want to laugh at her for a moment, before I realize she isn't joking. I don't notice the small frown, creasing my face, "That doesn't make any sense…"_

But she simply waves at me, and turns to survey the cafeteria. But oh, I'm positively bursting inside. These next six weeks… They're going to be amazing-probably the most fun we'll have at the Academy. I'll be relaxing with Rose, Christian, and Eddie, the whole time… And I'll be off my medications.

The time truly can't squeeze by fast enough. I can already feel the magic, deep inside my core, though it's faint, like a single dying star, in the blackest clouds of night, and it's hard to touch… But that wonderful, splendid feeling makes me smile so goofily.

I look to Rose, and how she's glaring away from me, at everyone else. I'm about to tease her, though she turns to look at me.

"_Stop worrying about me. What's up?" she asks, and for a moment I'm shocked. How did she know…? Oh. The bond. _

_I grin bashfully at the one comfort that comes from her being able to read my mind. "I got permission." Even I can hear the slight sing-song tint to my voice._

"_Permission for-?" Purposefully, I picture myself, an ethereal glow surrounding me, as I brush my hand against a dying plant. Her eyes grow wide, and fearful, though I know she shouldn't be. "What? You're going to stop your meds?" _

_For a moment, I'm shocked. I thought she would have been happy for me, as I am happy… "I have to check in with Ms. Carmack every day _and_ regularly talk to a counselor." Though I'd rather not have some man or woman probing at my mind with invisible tools, it would be so worth being able to use spirit again. "I can't wait to see what I can do with Adrian."_

"_Adrian's a bad influence." The frown that mares Rose's pretty face disheartens me slightly. _

"_He didn't make me do this, Rose. I chose it." I whisper, leaning over to touch her arm. "Hey, listen. Don't worry. I've been so much better, and lots of people are going to have my back."_

"_Everyone except me." She murmurs, and I don't need the bond to feel how sad she is she didn't get me for the field experience. For a moment, I wonder if I can reach across to her and 'heal' her mentally, before I realize-it's too early, and I wouldn't even know if that'd work. "Oh man. The zero hour is almost here." Rose mumbles._

_I look up, my eyes following where hers fell. Feelings of excitement and absolute bliss pour through me, oozing in every ounce of my body. I've missed him, though we only saw each other a little while ago._

"_I can't wait to get this show on the road. You and me are going to have so much fun, Rose. Picking out curtains, doing each other's hair, telling ghost stories…" _

_Christian and I laugh as Rose speaks, "I'll leave you two alone for your final moments." It's obvious, in the way that her face is set, that she can feel that rush of joy that only Christian can bring to me, though Rose makes me happy… Just not in the same way as Christian does. For just a moment, I wonder if OTHER things can reach her mind, when Christian and I are alone… But then he's sitting down at the table, his chair turned backwards, and hair falling into his eyes in a way that just makes my heart sing._

Christian leans over and takes my chin in his hand. He brings our faces close together, lips a hairs breath from each other, "Hi." He whispers.

I can't help but laugh, closing the distance between our lips to plant a kiss on his, letting my lips linger on his for a moment. I smile, pulling back to gaze into those pure blue eyes, that have sublimely captured my heart. He is, without a doubt, the man of my dreams-or as close to it as I'd get. But even if a man on a snow white horse appeared in a meadow of flowers, telling me that he loved me, I still wouldn't chose him over Christian.

I brush my nose against Christian's, and smile. "Please, be nice to her. She's having a hard time." I beg in a whisper.

Christian looks shocked, but then smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders, as I lean my head on his shoulder. I let my eyes drift closed, in comfort. "For you… I'll try. But only if I get another kiss."

I laugh at him, and smile so wide I feel my nose crinkle with it. I press my lips to his again, fleetingly, and I laugh again when I pull back and his lips are still puckered slightly. He opens one eye, to look at me, and smirks. "You're a pain, you know that?"

"I believe that'd be you, Christian."

He smiles, and glances up, watching as Rose and Eddie exit the line. He groans, and shakes his head. I tilt my head to the side, giving him a questioning glance. He gives me a teasingly pained glance.

"She's going to be sleeping in my dorm."

I don't catch on. "So…?"

"Eddie's going to be sleeping in yours…"

Once again, I'm left in the dark-Christian chuckles half heartedly at me for it.

"It surprises me how innocent you can be sometimes," he murmurs, then leans in close, whispering in my ear, "They're supposed to be on duty. Even at night. They'll be watching us…"

Realization slowly begins to dawn on me, making me hide my giggle behind my hand, "No sneaking out." We whisper together, wrapping our arms around each other for another kiss, as the bell rings.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**YAY! I got on, in order to post this. Not QUITE DONE with being in trouble… Dx**

**But, anyways, I have to forewarn-updates (as soon as I get computer back) won't be lickity-split, though I promise not TOO long. This isn't really my baby…**

**My story Things You See in a Graveyard is… Heh. That one I have more freelance with it. BUT anyways… ON TO THE STOREHHH xD  
Once again, you know what the italics means…**

It honestly wasn't as bad, as Rose seemed to be making it out to be. She was positively livid, at least I think… She was hiding something, and I'm pretty sure that, out of respect for me, it was her anger at this situation. Rumors were flying, oh boy, they were flying. It was quite insane.

Rose was going to flip, and kill Christian.

Or

Rose was going to go AWOL, and start a school massacre murder.

Then, my personal favorite

Rose and Christian were going to hook up, big time.

That one had me giggling behind my hand, and Christian looking aghast as we walked by a student in a lower class level, whispering a little too loudly. Rose and Christian… Locking lips, in the dark night, while her mind was still cautiously alert. Or, perhaps they would elope together, desire overwhelming for them, during the field experience.

During biology though, with Christian's arm snug around my waist as we sat on a table, conversing lightly with two other Moroi in my class – Jennifer, a pretty, timid girl with light brown hair and watery gray eyes, and Julia, who looked slightly too wild, for Moroi, with her fiery hair and jade eyes – my mind started to wander…

I glanced over my shoulder, at Rose. Gorgeous, exotic, and all around perfect, if not the closest thing to it. And yet, she was single. Guys loved her; she had the ideal figure, and a great face to match. There wasn't anything for her to get over; she and Mason hadn't been truly dating. So why, oh why, was she remaining available, yet unavailable, and not take one of the many men who fell at her feet, into her heart?

One male though, popped into my mind, as ideal for Rose as she was.

Adrian Ivashkov.

He adored Rose, worshipped her, I could see it in him, and it was just… Well, it was almost painstakingly obvious. If he strived any more for her affections, he just might appear desperate. But Rose still snubbed him, turned him down. He would be good to her - and for her as well…

But the bell rang, signalizing for a class change.

And, my departure from Christian and Rose.

_I leaned over, placing a light kiss on Christian's cheek, and he squeezed his arm warmly around my waist, before stepping back and releasing me. _

_Eddie suddenly appeared closer, than he was before – why had he been far away in the first place? Some guardian thing?_

"_You guys don't have the same schedule this time?" Rose asked her face suddenly weary and unsure._

_I made my smile sympathetic, though I didn't have to try too hard. "Sorry. We're going to study together after school, but right now, I've got to go to creative writing."_

"_And I have to go to culinary science." Christian said, smirking as Rose reacted horribly-he knew she would._

"_Culinary science? You elected _culinary science_? That's like, the most brainless class ever." Her voice was faintly mocking, but her disbelief was real._

"_It is not. And even if it was… Well, hey, it's my last semester, right?" Rose responded to him with an aggravated groan. _

"_Come on, Rose. It's just one class period," I laugh to try and make her loosen up, "It won't be that—"_

_One of the guardians, Emil, had suddenly grabbed one of the Moroi. He grabbed her, and instantly had her neck angled as if he were to bite her. Fear raced through me, as I temporarily forgot that he was just a guardian, and not a true Strigoi. _

_Shane Reyes, who must have been the guardian assigned to her, seemed panic stricken, but I felt a sense of pride for him. He handled his own, making sure the dainty Moroi got out of Emil's grip in time, before they began to fight. I glanced at Rose, seeing excitement in her eyes, and smiled. She could probably name, and perform every punch and kick that Shane and Emil performed. I cheered for Shane, as he 'staked' Emil,_

_I let out an 'eep!' of surprise, as Camille was suddenly snatched away from HER guardian, Ryan Aylesworth. Ryan didn't even seem to realize._

"_Stay with them." Eddie said, and for a second I thought it was directed to me, before realizing it was to Rose. Rose didn't look too pleased about it, but watched admirably as Eddie snuck up to the two guardians Ryan was facing, and Shane was helping._

_Eddie hit one of the guardians, Dimitri my mind told me, and he began to help them with the fight. It honestly, was pretty cool to watch them fight. They were all just suddenly squaring off, not as trained as the guardians appeared, but still working together. Guardians were trained, I realized, to not just fight well, but to work together. It was really interesting… _

_I glanced over at Rose, and was dimly surprised. She'd stayed with us, and hadn't jumped into the fight. That wasn't particularly like her, but I did feel safer, with her right next to me. Of course there was no real danger, we were at the Academy where everyone was safe… I still took immense comfort in Rose's presence. _

_Then, suddenly, the fight was over. Eddie came back to us, and he seemed to positively glow with happiness, and pride in himself. And honestly, I was extremely proud as well. He'd done good-real good._

_But, I realized sadly, that now we had to split up. I leaned over and gave Christian a light peck, before nodding to Eddie. "Let's go." I murmured. With a smile on my face, in my head I sent Rose a message: Have fun in culinary science…_

_And, to myself I added; don't rip each other to shreds…_

It was interesting, to say the least.

I mean, there were always guardians around, being protective, checking in. But never were there a whole group of them, positioned around the room, some closer than others. Some of them were talking and smiling with their Moroi, relaxed on the job. But then there was Eddie, properly positioned by the window, his face set in stone… I think I managed to pry a smile or two from him, just a hint of it.

It was odd, how dedicated everyone here was, those like Eddie. I knew guardianship is a HUGE deal, but I'd never imagined how much. I understand that we're Moroi, and that we don't necessarily have the same strength, nor the beauty, but we weren't so weak that we needed guardians so heavily trained…

Were we?

It suddenly occurred to me, that I was being extremely ridiculous. We were Moroi, yes, we weren't exactly weaklings. But one on one, against a Strigoi? Not only would we be unqualified – though that is NOT our fault, but the Academy's for not training us – but most of us, thanks to our lush lifestyles would probably freak out. And we weren't strong enough in general, not like dhampirs were. Not like Rose, and Eddie…

And, to my partial disbelief, I'm wishing I had been born a dhampir.

The more I probe that thought… It's intoxicating.

I could be beautiful, and blessed with curves that would make Christian drool, though the muscles that glided together under the surface would be raw, well trained, and strong. I could have auburn hair, instead of pale washed-out blond, or maybe even something darker than auburn. My eyes could be a nice honey color, or maybe even dark brown…

I nearly screamed, as Eddie clamped his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, feeling my eyes still obnoxiously wide, before smiling.

"Lissa, lost in your thoughts?" He teased, before gesturing with an incline of his head towards the door, where students were shuffling out. "It's time to go."

Hastily, I gathered my things, ducking my head in shame. I shouldn't long for something that I don't know the specifics about. Rose went through torture, and she wasn't nearly as… Open, for opportunities as I was.

I'd had a moment, danced with the demon, Stupid and Covetous. And I'd won…

But it got me to thinking.

What would Rose be like, if she were a Moroi?

Or more promising… What would she do, if she had all the chances that I had for a career?

What would Rose-

"Hey did you guys here? Rose just gave up, on her first experience! She made due on her threat to kill Christian, eh Dragomir?" The boy gasped out, before turning and running, stopping at every person he could to tell them the news too, wild laughter stinging my ears.

Was it true? Would Rose… Would my Rose, my best friend since before I could remember, truly do that?

Only one way to find out…

And suddenly, I was on the verge of seeing red.


	5. IMPORTANT

Hi people!!!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated these in like... FOREVER.

Does anyone even pay any attention to them anymore?!?!

Well, if someone does...

I think I might be coming back! See, I had a virus like a while ago and so my computer had to be wiped (including Microsoft Word)

By the way I'm writing this on Notepad right now, which UTTERLY. AGGRIVATES. ME.

And I think for my birthday, I'm getting a netbook which hopefully will come with MicrosoftWord!!! So I can start writing again, yayyyy

Mkay, just wanted to let people know that

:] 


End file.
